


set it up and tear it down [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Download Available, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: That's how you get a taste of real prey! You wait until they're watching your teeth, and then they don't even see you go for the throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [set it up and tear it down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250599) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



I recorded this as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. See all the podfic in the anthology [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14RpvDRmuiQd_CAlcJbqDnXRD55q_pBYE_CuVoMq6Uds/edit#gid=0). 

Stream or download [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bHomestuck%5d%20Set%20it%20up%20and%20tear%20it%20down.mp3). Right click to save. Length: 3:27. 

Thanks so much to Bessyboo and Paraka for hosting, and to cosmogyral for having blanket permission!


End file.
